Dark Succubus Beatrix
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860517 |no = 8346 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 45 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 36, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 66, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 7, 11, 9, 7, 5, 13, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 5, 8, 6, 7, 6, 5, 9, 7, 8, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 36, 57, 78 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 30, 40 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 2, 2, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 2, 2, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = No one remembers who first conjured the succubus who called herself Beatrix into the world, but every scholar agreed that she was rather unusual for her kind. Those who chose to call upon her always underestimated her laid-back, hedonistic character, thinking that her seemingly vapid personality was all there was to her. But beneath the airheaded giggles lay a ravenous appetite for power and souls--which many would learn too late. Beatrix would be eager to happily fulfill any orders a foolish sorcerer would give while encouraging them to indulge in their baser desires, until the poor mortal was left trading their soul for what little scraps they could gain. And souls, indeed, were her currency of choice. For Beatrix was a formidable succubi of renown in the underworld, and she used her power sparingly to maintain her hellish position of power with bribes, charms and sorcery. Mankind to Beatrix was a never-ending buffet of delights, with each generation eager to climb over the corpses of the last. But the most exciting time of her life was when she crossed paths with a scythe-wielding witch in a forgotten forest... |summon = Why hello there, sweetling! I'm quite happy to meet someone like you! You look quite delectable! |fusion = I've been to places far and wide, but I haven't had delicious treats like these! You're spoiling me! |evolution = |hp_base = 5283 |atk_base = 2297 |def_base = 2029 |rec_base = 1884 |hp_lord = 7547 |atk_lord = 3281 |def_lord = 2898 |rec_lord = 2691 |hp_anima = 8439 |rec_anima = 2453 |atk_breaker = 3519 |def_breaker = 2660 |def_guardian = 3136 |rec_guardian = 2572 |def_oracle = 2779 |rec_oracle = 3048 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Bloodied Venus |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters of Dark types, 5% all elemental damage reduction & negates all status ailments |lsnote = |bb = Irresistible Temptation |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, low probability of raising allies from KO, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly, 8% OD fill, fills 4-7 BC on hit & 8% chance to revive with 10% HP |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = 22 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ecstatic Suffering |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, low probability of raising allies from KO, low probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to revive with 20% HP, 10% chance to recast & fills 2-3 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Luscious Kiss of Death |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & high probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 70% chance to recast & 300% Crit and Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Delirious Gluttony |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge, adds resistance to 1 KO attack for any ally who activates OD & 15% boost to all parameters of Female types |esnote = Fills 3 BC & 15% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 860518 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Dark Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Halloween Summon - Limited Time *Anniversary Summon - Limited Time *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 3 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}